


Inktober18 Klancetober18

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And now that I've done more I'm too lazy to update the tags lol, Atumn, Hunk ships them, I am the worst tagger, I don't know what happened I just saw em and wanted to do them, I might do more, Inktober18, Klancetober, Klancetober18, Oneshot, Pidge is a little gremlin, Shiro ships them, Such a supportive friend lol look at them go, They all ship them really, Whoops Langst, at some point, coffee shop AU, collegeAU, i dunno, i guess?, klangst?, pinning Keith, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69
Summary: This, mah friends, is just some writing prompts jazz and fluff. I dunno. I'll try and summarize each shot at the beginning of each chapter. HAPPY OCTOBER MATES!PromptsInktober18: "Can you feel this?"Klancetober: A walk in the park





	1. "A walk in the park" Or "Leaves are falling. So is Keith. Quiznack"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a walk in the park. It's literally a ten, maybe twenty minute walk okay! Nothing can happen in twenty minutes.  
> Right?  
> A oneshot in which Keith doesn't like the cold, but Autumn is pretty. So is Lance. Wait, what?
> 
> A bit fast moving I guess but WHATEVER IT WAS A TEN MINUTE WRITE AND I LIKE IT. Fall is the best time of year. So is Winter.

Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the others invited him over to Hunk’s after classes. They were going to binge watch a trilogy that he’d never heard of and since it was Hunk there would most likely be an array of snacks as well. That alone was what got him to agree. He hadn’t been grocery shopping in a few weeks and Hunk’s cooking was guaranteed to be better then whatever it was he had left in his practically bare cupboards. There might’ve been some instant noodles left somewhere on the top shelf but he couldn’t be sure.

  
Since Hunk’s place was only a few minutes away, Lance suggested they walk stating the park always looked amazing this time of year. The others had agreed to it so readily Keith wasn’t about to say otherwise.

  
It was chilly. The fall air was crisp but not quite as sharp as it was in the winter months. Keith kept his hands in his jacket pockets and his nose buried in his red scarf but he could still see his breath curling into nothing in the air on every exhale. He was walking a bit behind, the others chatting and laughing ahead of him. Lance hadn’t been wrong. The park was a massive sea of ever changing colours. Every tree seemed to have a different hue. Red, yellow, orange, pale green and almost brown leaves sat stilled in the air around him. That, accompanied by the chilly air filling his lungs, left Keith nearly breathless.

  
It really was amazing.

  
The park was, by no means, deserted. There was the occasional group, couple, or lone hiker amidst the leaves but they were few and far between passing them and fading into the trees as quickly as they’d appeared. After a while Lance seemed to notice Keith had fallen behind and dropped back to chat to him.

  
Keith tried not to let the annoyance rearing in his chest show. He’d been enjoying walking, more or less, alone in the still silence of Autumn. Lance, who seemed never to have heard the word quiet, seemed to always need to fill the silence with the sound of his own voice. Keith had never been one for constant chatter and didn’t really listen to him as they walked, instead attempting to tune out his excessively chatty classmate.

  
Lance couldn’t be deterred by Keith’s unresponsiveness and somehow managed to hold a conversation with him, something Keith couldn’t help but grudgingly admit was a freakishly unbelievable skill he somehow possessed. Lance could have a conversation with a rock if he wanted to.

  
Keith exhaled slowly, reminding himself why he was doing this. Hunk’s food was worth enduring Lance.

  
Although as the seconds ticked by Keith was starting to reconsider that.

  
When he finally managed to zone out enough that Lance’s words sounded more like muttering then actual sentences the chatter abruptly ceased.

  
Blinking he glanced at the boy walking beside him. Lance’s face was turned away from him and his walk had slowed dramatically.

Keith found himself unintentionally slowing his pace to match.

  
He was considering whether or not to ask him if something was wrong when Lance suddenly grabbed his arm causing him to jerk slightly, startled at the abrupt motion. Lance didn’t seem to notice and latched onto his arm tightly, nearly bouncing with excitement to Keith’s bewilderment. “Oh my—Do you feel that?!” He exclaimed pulling on his arm. They’d stopped walking completely by now and Keith wasn’t really sure what to think, completely bewildered at Lance’s behaviour.

  
Lance released his arm and closed his eyes tilting his head up. A breeze ruffled his hair and Keith found himself outright staring as Lance inhaled the chilly air, a grin on his face. “This feels amazing!” He shouted into the sky.

  
The previously absent wind whirled through the branches of the trees, easily pulling off the orange red and yellow leaves sending them tumbling to the ground around them. Ordinarily Keith would have cursed the freezing wind and pulled his hood up over his head, this time all he could do was stare as leaves fell around Lance a few catching in his hair and jacket before they were picked up and swirled around by the wind almost a moment later.

  
Lance laughed.

  
Keith wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, caught in this situation. The annoying boy had no right being this attractive and certainly no right enjoying the freezing air as much as he was.

  
Lance turned to him beaming and Keith felt his brain short circuit. He had not been prepared for the joyous expression to be turned on him.

  
“Can you feel this?!” Lance grinned excitement still tinging his voice.

  
Keith wasn’t sure if he was referring to the freezing cold or the way his heart seemed to be pounding. One thing was for sure. He needed to get on outta there, like, yesterday.

  
Turning so fast he was surprised he didn’t trip over his own legs Keith started after the others.

  
He heard Lance’s laugh behind him. “Hey, slow down mullet!”

  
Keith didn’t. He was worried his heart might catch up to him if he did.

  
After they’d rejoined the others Shiro asked him why his face was so red, an annoyingly knowing look gleaming in his eye as he did.

  
Keith snapped at him that the wind was freezing and that was why.

  
Lance offered to let him borrow his tuque if he was cold.

  
Keith glared at the ground shoving his hands deeper into his pockets opting not to respond. He didn’t trust his voice.

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the others invited him over to Hunk’s after classes. One thing he knew for sure was that he certainly hadn’t been expecting Lance’s smile to make his heart race like that.


	2. Lance is late because of reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt day 2, finished it a day late but I think it's alright.  
> Inkober: "People like you have no imagination."  
> Klancetober: Leaves
> 
> Lance is late.  
> Hunk is a great best friend.  
> Leaf crowns are stupid. So says Keith.

Hunk scrolled through his social media page with this thumb nonchalantly as he walked though the deserted park, his fee hand wrapped around a cup of recently purchased hot chocolate. He’d gotten it on his way to meet Lance at the park he was now strolling in.

  
Glancing around for what felt like the thirtieth time Hunk sighed. He sat on a bench and texted his best friend.

  
_Where are you?_

  
He sipped his hot chocolate experimentally before taking a larger gulp since it wasn’t scalding anymore. The chocolaty drink warmed his insides and the slight hint of peppermint and cream made him feel lighter. It was a nice day to be out. After a few more minutes he glanced at his phone again in case he’d missed the buzz signalling he’d received a text. His screen remained blank.

  
Lance was supposed to meet him in this area of the park ten minutes ago. He seemed excited and they way he’d texted made it seem like he was already there but maybe Hunk had been assuming too much. Lance was late more often then he was early anyway.  
Hunk was fine with waiting. It was a beautiful fall day after all and he had hot chocolate and a paper bag filled with semi-freshly baked chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies but after thirty minutes, four cookies and a empty cup later Hunk was getting worried. Sure Lance was late a lot but he usually wasn’t this late. He would have at least texted Hunk apologizing for getting sidetracked.

  
Standing up and tossing his empty disposable mug into the garbage bin by the bench Hunk decided he’d look around. He could have misunderstood where Lance wanted to meet. Or maybe Lance had typed on thing meaning the other. That happened occasionally.

  
He was passing a hill when he heard it.

  
“People like you have no imagination,” A familiar voice laughed.

  
Hunk paused his walk, hesitant relief bubbling. Lance?

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Someone else, less familiar but he’d undeniably heard the voice before.

  
“Come on, just try! It’s not that hard.” Lance huffed.

  
“Fine,” Hunk barely head the second person grumble.

  
Now that his worry had decreased curiosity nagged at Hunk’s insides and he walked in the direction of the voices.

  
The path curved around the hill and it wasn’t long before Lance’s tall lean form came into view laying amidst the fallen leaves on the hill. “What the heck is that supposed to be?” Lance laughed, and although his head was turned away from Hunk he could tell he was smiling. There was a circlet of leaves resting on his head like a headband or a crown. Hunk knew Lance liked to make them in the fall.

  
“Shut up.” They muttered.

  
Hunk finally spotted the owner of the voice and a grin spread across his face.

  
Keith lay on his back next to Lance in the mess of leaves fiddling with something. There were a few leaves trapped in his dark hair and he looked annoyed but even from this distance Hunk could see his cheeks were a shade darker then usual. And it wasn’t from the cold.

  
Hunk grinned to himself as Lance laughed at what he now saw was Keith’s poor attempt at constructing a leaf crown of his own.  
Keith flung his shredded leaves away declaring that the whole thing was stupid and glared at the sky.

  
Lance burst out laughing and Hunk watched as Keith stared at Lance for a second before his ears went red and he sat up dumping an armful of leaves on him.

  
“H-plft—HEY!” Lance spluttered spitting out a leaf.

  
Hunk grinned to himself, snapping a few pictures as Lance retaliated shoving an armful of leaves into Keith’s jacket. Turning away he started back the way he’d come, Lance yelping behind him as Keith tackled him, leaves flying. He tapped his phone excitedly sending one of the pictures he’d taken along with the message.

  
_Headed home. Enjoy your date. ;)_

  
He slipped his phone in his pocket. He knew Lance wouldn’t read it for a while and when he did he’d probably deny it ever happened but Hunk was Lance’s best friend. He knew when he started liking someone and if the way Keith was blushing was anything to go by, Lance’s crush sure as heck liked him back.

  
He couldn’t wait to tell Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh. I know this is short. But it's fluffy so I like it. TA DA! Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated.


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened. I swear I had a plan for this and it just went out the window and this came out. Doesn't really count as a chapter. KLANGST MATE. HEADS UP. 
> 
> October 3rd  
> Inktober: "How can I trust you"  
> Klancetober: Exploring spooky places

_How can I trust you?_

_His previously spoken words_

_Rang in Keith’s head_

_As Lance fell through the boards_

 

_He couldn’t hear his own scream_

_That rang through the halls_

_The name torn from his throat_

_Echoing against the walls_

 

_Everything faded to a buzz_

_Was that him crying?_

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit I don't know what happened. These prompts had so much potential. LIKE LOOK AT THEM. THEY FIT PERFECTLY TOGETHER DANGNABBIT! And then I just go and make this lol. Sorry I forgot to post it.


	4. Indigo, in we go, Lance has fallen hard (Coffee shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th  
> Inktober: "Will that be all?"  
> Klancetober: Rain
> 
> Lance has always loved the rain. And that was before it sent him a freaking angel. So much for being smooth. Pidge, why?! Stap! 
> 
> Coffee shop AU

Lance liked the rain even before it sent Hunk and Pidge to him.

  
The supposedly terrible weather had always seemed to be kind to Lance, having sent him his two best friends so he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched the rain pouring outside the window from his spot behind the counter. It kinda sucked that it was raining on his shift. He would have much rather been out there letting the rain fall on his face then stuck inside. But watching it was still nice.

  
Chin resting in his hand as his elbow and free arms rested on the counter top Lance smiled softly out the window watching the rain fall.

  
Days like this were slow. There weren’t many people wiling to be caught in this type of weather so the coffee shop was deserted more often then not. It was on a pretty discrete corner anyway so there weren’t ever any new people, usually just the regulars. Hunk suggested they try and promote the shop one time expressing his worry at how few customers came to the shop but Allura didn’t seem bothered by that fact and had simply smiled, softly telling them she liked to let people find the shop on their own. By now they’d all gotten used to Allura’s odd way of running things and despite most sound logic the shop wasn’t having any trouble continuing to run. Lance secretly thought she and Coran must be rich or something to keep it going with so few customers. Either that or it was his amazing barista skills. In any case, the shop gave him a job and it didn’t matter how it wasn’t bankrupt yet, as long as he was getting paid. Although he was a bit curious.

  
The old fashioned bell hanging over the door rang pulling him out of his thoughts and he glanced towards the entrance. The utterly drenched person who stumbled inside was swearing under their breath.

  
Lance almost laughed.

  
Ordinarily he would have. It’s just when the stranger looked up he suddenly couldn’t breath.

  
The guy was pale. Not in an unhealthy way, just in an otherworldly beautiful kind of way. His hair was nothing short of obsidian black, framing his face perfectly even though it was drenched, dripping water and falling into his face, over his almost equally as dark eyes. The ends of it were just long enough that they brushed his shoulders.

  
Lance had seen a lot of good looking guys before. But this guy? He was beautiful.

  
The beautiful stranger looked around the coffee shop a mix of expressions playing across his face. He seemed grateful to be out of the rain but also looked completely bewildered and confused as to how he got inside.

  
Not that that was uncommon. Most customers came in like the couldn’t remember how they got there. They always looked lost when they entered the shop, this guy was no different in that aspect. He was just a lot more expressive then most people. Lance stared as at least thirteen emotions danced across his face in the span of a few seconds. His eyes flicked around the shop as if analyzing every detail, potential escape routes…

  
Crap, this guy was intense. He looked like he was going to murder someone.

  
When his eyes landed on Lance and his intense gaze rested on him he had to resist the urge to hide under the counter. Instead he smiled as warmly as he could muster doing his best to ignore his wildly pounding heart and greeted him without choking.  
“Welcome to Alfor’s Cafe, can I get you anything?” Nailed it.

  
The beautiful stranger stared at him for a couple seconds eyes flicking across his face making Lance’s heart pound even harder if that was even possible.

  
He blinked and visibly relaxed and though his stance was still a bit guarded he seemingly decided Lance wasn’t a threat. Now he just looked like a deer caught in headlights, not some murderous otherworldly avenging angel or something.

  
“Um,” His eyes flicked up at the options posted above Lance then back to his face. He blinked.

  
“It’s cool if you don’t want to order anything man,” Lance assured him, surprising himself with how well his voice was working. “It’s pouring pretty hard out there so you can just hang if you want.”

  
Beautiful stranger looked at him for a second before blinking once. “Thanks,”

  
“No problem.” Lance smiled. “Sit anywhere you like.”

  
“Actually,” The stranger started then paused seemingly rethinking his decision to speak.

  
“Yeah?” Lance smiled tried to smile encouragingly but not pressingly. Man, did this guy have a nice voice.

  
“If I could get a coffee that’d be great.” He finally said softly.

  
He looked so edgy and beautiful but his voice was so soft. This had to be illegal somehow. Being so attractive had to be against some sort of law somewhere.

  
“No problem,” Lance said flashing a grin at him. “Any preferences on the kind of coffee?”

  
“Just black,” He said glancing out the window.

  
Lance’s eyebrow shot up but he punched in the order. “Will that be all?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Cool, that’ll be…on the house, and can I get a name? I mean there aren’t any people here but I like writing on the cups.”

  
He received a bewildered expression which shifted to slightly suspicious. “What?”

  
Lance smiled. “On the house. You know, payed for already? Free?”

  
That only seemed to confuse him more. “But why—?”

  
“Let’s just say I like to do things for pretty people.” Lance said winking at him.

  
If he’d looked like a dear in headlights before, it was nothing compared to this. His eyes were blown open wide and his mouth opened and closed a few times soundlessly. Speaking of eyes, now that he was close enough Lance could see that his appearance wasn’t the only thing surreal about him. His eyes were a deep swirling indigo and Lance had to tear his eyes away grabbing a marker and a cup for the coffee before he got lost in them. He flourished the marker dramatically then looked at the stranger expectantly. “Name?”

  
His eyes dropped to the floor and his hair fell over his amazing eyes covering half of his face. “Keith.” Came the quiet response.  
Lance took great care in spelling out Keith on the cup then turned away from the stra—Keith—heck yeah! He’d gotten his name!—humming as he started on the coffee. “Sit wherever you like,” He told him without turning. “It’ll only take a few minutes.”

  
There was a mumble of okay and some shuffling as Keith went to find a table to sit at.

  
True to his words the cup only took a short amount of time and since there was no one else in the cafe at the moment he figured a hand delivery would work just fine.

  
“Hot coffee for the hot customer Keith!” Lance announced as he approached the table occupied by said customer.

  
Keith looked at him and Lance swore his cheeks were dusted a shade darker then before but he was probably just imagining that. Or it was from the cold. He was just out in the rain.

  
Keith muttered a thank you and accepted the coffee wrapping his hands around the mug letting the warmth seep into his fingers.  
Lance noticed he was wearing fingerless gloved then made himself walk back to the counter before he stared too long.

  
For the next little while Lance busied himself with wiping off the counter, counting change, sweeping the floor and anything else he could think of. Nothing was dirty, no one had come in yet today other then Keith, but he really needed something to distract him or else he might start staring. He settled for sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eye while he worked.

  
Keith seemed, more or less, oblivious to him as he sipped his coffee, staring out the window and watching the rain.

  
Pidge barged in through the door startling the both of them as the bell clanged violently and they slammed it shut behind them back against the now closed door breathing hard.

  
“You do not want to go out there.” They said panting.

  
Lance laughed. “You look like a drowned rat Pidge.”

  
“Thanks.” They muttered approaching the front. They tugged off the coat and tossed it onto an empty chair before throwing themselves into the one beside it.

  
“Bring me the usual barista!”

  
Lance’s eyebrow raised. “You know your shift started half an hour ago right?”

  
“Blame the weather.” Pidge said leaning back in their chair and closing their eyes. “Coffee please, I’m already catching a cold here.”  
“Sure thing midget.” Lance laughed.

  
Pidge shot a glare at him but Lance just finger gunned at them causing them to scoff and roll their eyes before he started on their coffee.

  
Humming along to the song playing softly on the speakers he finished quickly, used to making their order by now.

  
“Excuse me,” Keith’s quiet voice said.

  
Lance turned around full on beaming. “Hey, what’s up?”

  
“I was uh…” He didn’t meet Lance’s eyes. “I was wondering if I could borrow a charger? My phone kinda died.”

  
Lance whistled. “That why you were stuck in the rain? Man, that bites dude. No problem, I’ll find you one.” Flashed him a grin before walking over to Pidge who was typing on their computer furiously. “Hey Pidgimon,” Lance grinned sliding them their coffee. “You got a spare cord? Got a phone that needs charging and Hunk is using mine right now.”

  
Pidge grunted without looking up. “You break my stuff,”

  
Lance gasped. “Okay, number one: I do not—”

  
Pidge scoffed.

  
“—and two: it’s not for me.” He said crossing his arms with a huff. “It is for a customer who’s phone died on him and he got caught in the rain. You of all people should understand this considering where you just were.”

  
This made them look up. “Who?”

  
“New guy,” Lance shrugged.

  
Pidge looked around with interest. “Well that’s a shocker, where is he?”

  
Lance gestured back to the counter. “Over at the front. His name’s Keith.”

  
Pidge’s brows furrowed and the muttered to themselves. “Keith…why does that sound familiar?”

  
Lance raised an eyebrow. “So…?”

  
Pidge sighed and tossed a cord at him. “Fine. You break it, you bought it.”

  
“Will do Midget!” Lance saluted ignoring Pidge’s glare at the nickname as he spun around and headed back over to Keith.

  
“One charging cord, as ordered!” He announced presenting it to him with flourish.

  
“Thanks.” Keith said offering a small smile as he accepted the cord.

  
“No problem,” Lance said, his voice an octave higher then usual. It was the first time he’d seen Keith smile.

  
Lance decided he had the best smile he’d ever had the pleasure of beholding.

  
Turning away to hide the blush that was undeniably spreading across his cheeks he went back behind the counter.

  
He watched out of the corner of his eye as Keith went and sat at a new table near the wall so he could charge his phone. He was hugging his jacket around himself tighter.

  
Lance turned to face him fully. How long had he been out in the rain?

  
Lance wasn’t usually the mom friend. That was Hunk’s occupation but Keith looked like he was trying not to shiver. Still he suppressed the worried feeling and went back to wiping down the spotless counter.

  
A few minutes later Pidge approached the counter. “So…” They started leaning casually against it.

  
Lance raised an eyebrow. “So?”

  
“You gonna ask for his number?”

  
Lance nearly choked. “I—What?!”

  
It was Pidge’s turn to raise and eyebrows and they looked at him as if he was thy dumbest person alive. “Usually that’s like, the first thing you do when you like someone. You feeling okay?”

  
Lance spluttered, a blush spreading across his face. “I—spluh—I do not like—no! Pidge, no.” He leaned forward speaking in a hissing whisper. “I can’t just ask for his number that’d be weird!”

  
Pidge stared at him. Full on right out stared. Then they burst out laughing. “I have seen you walk up to women four times older then you and ask them for more then their numbers Lance, you’ve got to be kidding me right now. You’re not scared are you?”

  
Lance pursed his lips, eyes flicking to the beautiful human sitting by the wall only for a split second but Pidge caught him.

  
Their jaw dropped. “You—you’re for real! OH MY GO—“ Lance slapped a hand over their mouth shoulders hunching and face burning praying to any higher being that bothered to listen that Keith wasn’t looking.

  
Pidge’s eyes were shining and they pushed his hand off their mouth. “I can’t believe it! Suave, flirty pickup-line Lance can’t even bring himself to ask for a guys number!”

  
Lance was torn between telling them to shut up and thanking them for whispering.

  
“He is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Lance huffed crossing his arms. “I doubt he’d give it to me.”

  
Pidge stared at him bewildered. “Ninety-eight percent of the people you ask wouldn’t give you their—okay who are you and what have you done with Lance McClain?”

  
Lance groaned and let his forehead drop against the counter. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Pidge.”

  
He looked up upon hearing tapping. Pidge was texting furiously. “Um…” Lance blinked. “What are you doing?”

  
“Bringing in the Calvary.” Pidge said a devious smile spreading across her face.

  
Lance’s eyes widened and he straightened up waving his hands wildly. “NO! Noooonononononononoooooo. Please, Pidge, don’t tell anyone, I will take over your shift’s for a week! Don’t tell—“

  
Hunk walked in from the back. “Hey Pidge, what’s so urgent you couldn’t just call for me from up here?”

  
“Lance here, has a real actual crush.” Pidge told him dramatically before Lance could stop them.

  
“I DO NOT!” Lance protested instantly, ears burning. He clapped his hands over his mouth in horror upon realizing how loud he’d said it. He couldn’t even look in Keith’s direction knowing he’d be looking up curiously, his dark hair brushing overtop his swirling soulful eyes—Dang it! He let his head fall back against the counter and put his hands overtop his head as if that would somehow make him invisible.

  
“Like for real?” Hunk questioned. “He’s liked people before…”

  
“I’m still here you know.” Lance muttered under his breath.

  
“Not like this,” Pidge sniggered with maniacal glee. “He can’t even bring himself to ask for his number!”

  
“Are you serious?!” Hunk exclaimed.

  
“You guys are way too excited about this.” Lance groaned into the counter.

  
“Who?!” Hunk exclaimed.

  
Pidge shushed him. “Believe it or not he’s here right now.” Lance could feel her devious smirk without looking up. “See that guy over there?”

  
“Wow Lance.” Hunk said.

  
“Shut up,” Lance pouted finally looking up.

“Hey, Keith right?” Pidge called.

  
Lance’s head jerked in her direction panicked. “What are you doing?!”

  
Pidge smirked deviously. “Helping.”

  
“Please don’t—“

  
“Yeah?” Keith’s response came. He sounded confused. Probably wondering how the heck Pidge knew his name.

  
“Pidge—“

  
“Can you come here for a second?”

  
“Okay?”

  
Lance really wanted nothing more then to run into the back or for the ground to swallow him up.

  
Pidge snickered and patted his head as Lance stood frozen. Despite knowing Pidge he seriously hoped they weren’t so cruel as to—

  
“What’s up?”

  
Lance couldn’t even bring himself to look at Keith and kept his eyes fastened to the counter, his entire body tensing.

  
“Hey, I’m Pidge, my friend was wondering if he could get your number.“

  
Aaaand there it was.

  
Lance wanted very much to die now. He let his face fall back onto the counter knowing how weird it would look and let himself die in silence, his face on fire. Now for the dreaded word. No. He’d say now and Lance would probably never see him again. Granted he’d most likely never see him again anyway, regardless of Pidge asking for his number but this was just a bit more horrible then just letting the angel walk out of—

  
“I don’t answer calls but texting is fine.”

  
Lance looked up before he could stop himself.

  
Keith’s cheeks were dusted a light pink, his hair, kinda fluffy looking now that it had dried a bit, fell over his eyes and he wasn’t looking at Lance, but he placed a napkin on the counter.

  
Lance gaped at him. He could feel Pidge and Hunk grinning at him. He opened and closed his mouth twice not able to say anything. He finally managed a too high strangled okay.

  
Keith finally looked at him with a small smile. “Thanks for the coffee.”

  
Then he was gone the bell ringing as the shop door swung shut.

  
Lance only just realized that it had stopped raining.

  
Yeah, the weather was always kind to Lance. It sent him the best people.

  
Hunk was squealing and Lance couldn’t stop staring at the number scrawled onto the napkin.

  
“You’re welcome.” Pidge grinned.

  
Lance ran to find his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to be this long I swear. I set this up so I have thirty openings to make this into an actual full Fic lol. Whoops. Sorry for being a day late. I'm sensing a common theme here lol.


	5. Not all Ghosts are bad. Huh, go figure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grimaces* Not my best work. Writers hibernation decided to pay a visit mid-way through it and it took way to long to write and ends abruptly. Sorry.  
> October 5th  
> Inktober: "Take what you need."  
> Klancetober: Hunted house
> 
> Keith is sick of foster homes. Lance is lonely.

Even though the house was deserted it was still on private property so Keith had to be careful. He glanced around making sure there was no one in sight then dropped to his knees and pushed his practically empty backpack through before he began crawling under the high rickety barbed wire fence.

  
It was late. A glance at his watch told him it was around midnight, not that it really mattered. He scrambled to his feet grabbing his bag and crept towards the house without bothering to brush the dirt and leaves off. Dodging between the deep shadows and trees he checked every so often for any sign of life.

  
It was pretty warm for an Autumn night. Probably a good thing because he didn’t exactly have a jacket or anything and his worn black t-shirt hardly offered any protection.

  
A warm breeze flowed past catching his hair and blowing a few leaves over him as he stood on the porch staring at the door. It was boarded up ensuring no one would be entering. Just as he expected. He wasn’t planning on coming through the front door anyway. That was a little too obvious. He was aiming for the window with the tree stretching under it. He hadn’t even meant to come to the from porch. He was ready to enter but…it felt weird.

  
Keith had been in so many different homes, they always had a feel to them, a certain air about them. An aura they projected. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they were bad. But this one? It was…weird. He couldn’t explain it. It was a really weird aura. And Keith had always been a little superstitious.

  
He almost went back.

  
His hand tightened on his bag as goosebumps crept up his bare arms despite the warm air. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was watching cause it sure did feel like that.

  
No one.

  
Keith swallowed hard then shook his head. This was ridiculous. There was no way he was going back. He’d already made his decision and he wasn’t backing out now. Screw foster care. He was so sick of it. Nothing ever worked out anyways.

  
Securing his backpack he hurried over to the tree and wasted no time in climbing it. One especially large branch grew directly beneath a window conveniently enough as Keith had noticed when he’d scouted the place out. In no time he was inside the house.  
Dropping into a crouch like a cat when he landed after sliding inside through the window he glanced around him.

  
The moonlight shone through the window illuminating the room a little bit, but not enough for there to be especially prominent shadows. It was a small one person bedroom if the old mattress-less bed frame and old broken dresser were anything to go by.

  
Keith tried to get himself to relax. He was alone now. He’d made it and no one would know where to look for him. He was safe. Regardless of that his body remained tense in the crouch. It was weird. Something about the room was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

  
Knowing it would be too dark to see anything in the rest of the house Keith simply let himself sit down under the window and stare into the semi-darkness.

  
After a while he curled up around his backpack and let himself doze off.

  
It had been a long day.

 

 

Keith jolted awake.

  
The sun poured through the window illuminating the room almost completely. It didn’t look much different in daylight. Sometime still felt off though.

  
As Keith went about exploring the house it finally clicked.

  
There was no dust.

  
This house had been deserted for years. He knew this. So there should have been dust everywhere, cobwebs and…not this. It was old sure, and rickety. But…weird.

  
Other then the no dust or cobwebs thing and the weird aura, it was you standard abandoned house.

  
He busied himself checking the rooms though most of them were completely empty. When he was trying a door that seemed to be locked a voice came from behind him.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
It wasn’t aggressive. More curious then anything but it sure as heck wasn’t expected.

  
Keith freaked.

  
He jumped so high his head nearly hit the ceiling yelping in alarm and he jerked away from the door spinning around to see where the voice had come his back hitting the door as he pressed himself away from them.

  
It was a boy.

  
He was about Keith’s height with light brown tanned skin and short chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a dull blue that seemed to twinkle dimly with a small curiosity.

  
Keith’s heart pounded adrenaline shooting through him breathing hard like a cornered animal.

  
The boy didn’t seem to be phased that he’d startled him and simply tilted his head his hands in his jean pockets a small smile on his face.

  
“What the heck—“ Keith panted. His wide eyes flicked around to see if anyone else was there. “Where—where did you come from?!”

  
The boy didn’t answer his question his eyes simply flicking across Keith’s face the small smile still there.

  
Keith’s eyes were having trouble focusing on him. He blamed his near heart attack for that. “Who—who are you?”

  
“I’m Lance,” The boy beamed at him. “What’s your name?”

  
Keith stared at him bewildered not sure what to do. “What are you doing here?”

  
Lance shrugged, his eyes leaving Keith’s face to glance around the hall for a moment. “I live here, or at least I used to I guess.” He smiled at his feet a little sadly for a second before flicking back up to Keith’s face. “Why?”

  
Keith’s brows furrowed. He…lived there? That didn’t make any sense this place was deserted. He’d scouted it out before over the course of the month, there was no way…Lance could have started living here since the day before—

  
Wait…used to?

  
Keith opened his mouth then paused and closed it again. Lance watched him. Why was is so dang hard to look at it was like he could see right through—

  
Then it hit him.

  
Keith screamed. Throwing himself away from Lance he tripped in his panic and landed on the ground. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. Trapped. This could not be happening.

  
He stared at Lance eyes wide in panic from his spot on the ground. Lance hadn’t moved. In fact he stood exactly where he’d been watching Keith. He didn’t seem at all surprised by his reaction. Just…dejected. Like he’d expected it. His eyes dropped to the ground and his shoulders sagged.

  
Keith was still trying to get himself to breath properly because—because he wasn’t—he was—

  
“Y—you’re a—a g-ghost!” Keith stammered out. He had to be dreaming.

  
Lance looked at him sadly for a second before walking though the locked door. Right through, body passing though it as though it wasn’t even there. Or he wasn’t there.

  
Keith stared at the door in shock, his body shaking.

 

 

Keith avoided the locked door for two days.

  
He managed two days.

  
Then he was back.

 

He stood at the door staring at it.

  
There was no way he could have imagined it. His brain wasn’t capable of coming up with a whole person. At least, it had never been before. It didn’t make any sense that it would suddenly be able to now. So there was only one other explanation.

  
Lance was a real ghost.

  
Ghosts were real.

  
And Keith sounded crazy.

  
He let out a breath he’d been holding trying unsuccessfully to relax his body but his shoulders remained just as tense.

  
He knocked on the door then quickly stepped back a few feet. Breathing a little more shallowly then he would have liked to admit, Keith waited.

  
A full minute later and there was no response. Just an ordinary locked door. Keith’s shoulders relaxed slightly. So…he’d imagined it then? He wasn’t expecting the disappointment that made it’s way into his chest. Weird. He really shouldn’t care. This was a good thing, right?

  
Keith turned to leave and nearly lost it when a head melted through the door.

  
Lance stared at him, blinking in surprise.

  
Keith stared back not really sure what he had been planning to do. Honestly he hadn’t thought he’d make it this far. He swallowed hard. “S-sorry I screamed.”

  
Now Lance looked really surprised. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he sunk back into the door partway. “Why are you still here?”

  
Keith tried to stop his heart from pounding so hard. It was really distracting. “I…” Well, that wasn’t really a question he’d been expecting. “Why would I leave?”

  
Lance looked him up and down as if he’d never seen him before. “Well, most people do.” Lance finally said slowly, his voice a little unsure.

  
Keith was surprised at the slight waver in the Ghost-boy’s voice. Like he was sad. He bit the inside of his cheek to snap himself out of it. “I’m haven’t.”

  
Lance looked at him a small cautious smile making it’s way onto his lips. “I guess not.”

  
They looked at each other for a few more seconds. Keith’s heart seemed to be calming down. Lance might’ve been a ghost but…he wasn’t…so bad?

  
Lance melted through the door the rest of the way so he was standing in front of Keith his arms folded. “Why haven’t you left?” Lance asked his eyes searching Keith’s face intently like he could find out if he looked at him hard enough.

  
Keith felt his heart tug a little at the question. He was going to fabricate some lie but…well, Lance was a ghost right? It’s not like he could really tell anyone. Keith didn’t really like admitting it but his mouth said the words anyway.

  
“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

  
His chest hurt but he said the words with a blank face and voice devoid of any emotion.

  
Something flickered in Lance’s eyes and his brows knitted together. “What do you mean? Don’t you have a home?”

  
Keith shook his head. He might have been able to say he didn’t have a place to go, but he wasn’t sure he could trust his voice now that he was actually thinking about it.

  
Lance looked at him. “No family?”

  
“I don’t need a family.” Keith said, anger tinging his voice as he glared at Lance.

  
Lance blinked. “You’re alone?”

  
…

  
He was alone wasn’t he?

  
Keith’s eyes dropped away from Lance’s face, unable to hold his gaze any longer. It really hurt a lot less when he didn’t spend so much time thinking about it.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Keith’s head jerked up.

  
Lance looked at him, seeming pained. “That must really suck.”

  
Keith let out a broken laugh. “Yeah well, I think you have it worse. You’re dead.”

  
Lance seemed to consider this. “I guess.”

  
The stood in silence for a moment.

  
“Sorry, I haven’t really talked to anyone for a while.” Lance finally broke the silence. “My conversation skills aren’t what the used to be.”

  
“I never had any to begin with.” Keith told him blankly.

  
Lance laughed.

 

 

“Take what you need.” Lance said as Keith opened the door.

  
Somehow the Ghost-boy had gotten the locked door to open after discovering that Keith didn’t really have anything to help him keep warm at night. It had been a couple days and the nights were getting colder. Keith made a mental note to maybe bring and emergency blanket or something the next time he ran away. Not that he’d be doing it again. That would only happen if they caught him.

  
Talking to Lance had proven to be a lot cooler then Keith and first thought it would be. The ghost was funny and talkative. He did most of the talking, filling Keith’s silence with his own voice.

  
Keith kinda liked his voice.

  
“They kinda left everything after I died.” Lance said casually as though he weren’t talking about the fact he was actually dead and shouldn’t be there at all. “Just locked my room and left the house.”

  
As far as bedrooms went, this one was actually pretty nice. They walls were a deep blue that almost made it seem like they were underwater. There was a dresser and a closet on one side of the room. Also a desk and a bed with blue covers.  
Keith turned to Lance. “I’m guessing your favourite colour is blue?”

  
Lance rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “What gave it away, the shoes?”

  
Lance’s clothes were a little too big on him and it was a little weird wearing a dead guys stuff but Lance promised he didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he was using them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I had a plan. *rubs back of neck awkwardly* It had so much potential and then just flopped and I wanted to keep moving forward with the other prompts. I have been pretty busy the last couple days though. SORRY!


End file.
